O Imperador
by iwillshutup
Summary: Se perguntassem para Severus Snape se ele já tinha se apaixonado, ele iria mentir e utilizar oclumência, até todos acreditarem que não, o sonserino nunca se apaixonou.


Inaugurando a série 'fics com título de cartas de tarô'. Haha.

**O Imperador**

_So you see, this world doesn't matter to me_

_I'll give up all I had just to breathe_

_The same air as you till the day that I die_

_I can't take my eyes off of you_

A Twist in My Story - Secondhand Serenade

**S**e perguntassem para Severus Snape se ele já tinha se apaixonado, ele iria mentir e utilizar oclumência, até todos acreditarem que não, o sonserino nunca se apaixonou. E a coisa que ele mais desejava era que essa mentira fosse verdade.

**E**stava chovendo quando Severus percebeu que estava apaixonado por Lily Evans. Estava chovendo e, enquanto ele queria correr para dentro de Hogwarts e ficar bem perto da lareira na sala comunal da sonserina, Lily insistia que eles fossem para o campo de quadribol.

A água caía cada vez mais forte, quase machucando os dois, mas Lily sorria, sem se importar se seu cabelo ruivo estava ridículo ou se sua roupa estava pesando, ela sorria como se o mundo fosse acabar ali e ela só tivesse mais aquele momento para sorrir.

Então algo mágico aconteceu, Lily segurou sua mão e o olhou nos olhos, verde no preto, e, naquele momento, ele sentiu que não precisava de mais nada e nada mais importaria em toda a sua vida, além de ver o sorriso da garota. As mãos deixaram de se tocar, pouco depois, a chuva ficou forte demais e eles tiveram que voltar, mas as memórias nunca se foram.

**E**stava chovendo na primeira vez que Severus disse que era apaixonado por Lily Evans. Os dois tinham treze anos e tinham começado a se falar menos, há um tempo, por causa das rixas entre as casas. Naquele dia, Lily segurou sua mão e o puxou para os degraus do lado de fora de Hogwarts.

Eles ficaram sentados por horas, olhando para longe, sem dizer uma palavra, até que começou a chover. A chuva era fraca o bastante para eles ficarem ali, sem percebê-la. Lily foi quem começou a conversa "você se lembra do nosso primeiro ano?" ela perguntou, sorrindo com a memória.

Severus não sabia o que ele deveria dizer. Ele lembrava perfeitamente do que ela se referia: das borboletas no estômago, do sorriso, dos olhos verdes da garota. Ele poderia dizer perfeitamente tudo que tinha acontecido sem nem precisar parar para pensar. "Foi o dia que eu me apaixonei por você." Ele disse, ainda sem olhar para a ruiva.

O moreno sentiu o olhar dela, demorou bastante tempo para ela perceber que ele estava falando sério, mais do que demoraria se ele somente continuasse falando, ela não sabia o que dizer e ele não achava que precisava dizer mais nada. Ele sabia que o que ele sentia não fazia diferença alguma porque Lily era perfeita. Tão perfeita que ele nem ao menos queria que ela ficasse com ele porque não faria sentido algum,

**E**stava chovendo na primeira vez que Severus brigou com Lily Evans. Nenhum dos dois percebeu que estava, na verdade, levando em consideração que os dois estavam dentro do castelo e a última vez que eles tinham olhado para a janela o sol ainda aparecia.

Ele não se lembrava o que os levou para aquele corredor, no castelo, naquele dia, mas ele se lembrava o que tinha acontecido depois disso. Se ele se esforçasse ele poderia dizer quantas lágrimas caíram do rosto de Lily Evans, quantas lágrimas ele passou a vida toda tentando esquecer.

Foi uma briga boba, comparada com as próximas que eles teriam, mas, mesmo assim, parecia a pior entre as memórias de Snape, por ser a primeira.

Eles falaram sobre o fato de Snape a amar e as pessoas com quem ele andava, as pessoas com quem ela andava e gritaram tudo que eles não agüentavam mais um no outro, nada mudou.

**N**ão estava chovendo quando Snape e Lily pararam de se falar. Ele agradecia todos os dias por isso. Ele não se lembrava muito do dia e gostava de acreditar que só as memórias de dias chuvosos ficariam em sua cabeça.

Parecia rotina seguir Potter e seu bando, naqueles dias, para saber o que eles estavam armando contra ele. Ele se veria de cabeça para baixo, ou com o cabelo de outra cor, ou no chão, várias vezes, mais naquele ano no que nos anteriores por causa da paixão inexplicável de Potter por Lily. O jogador de quadribol tentaria chamar a atenção da ruiva mostrando que era um bruxo melhor do que o melhor amigo dela. Mais tarde, Severus começou a pensar que talvez ele fosse.

Ele chamou Lily de sangue-ruim, naquele dia, e aquele era o seu maior arrependimento. Semanas se passaram com ele tentando se desculpar. Ele também não se lembrava direito daquelas semanas, pelo menos não sem se esforçar, mas ele não sentia falta alguma.

**M**as estava chovendo quando Severus aceitou a marca negra. Ele se lembrava que não era só ele que seria marcado naquele dia, se lembrava das promessas, do sangue, da dor, dos feitiços.

Ele se lembrava claramente do Lorde das Trevas lhe dizer que se ele fizesse tudo do jeito certo Lily Evans não precisaria morrer. Desde então Severus foi o melhor comensal da morte que o lorde já teve, torturando quem tivesse que torturar, fazendo litros de veritaserum, e lançando feitiços como imperius e avada kedavra como se eles fossem meros vingardium leviosa.

**C**hoveu no dia que Severus matou uma pessoa pela primeira vez. Não estava chovendo quando ele a matou, porém, apesar de que o céu estava escuro anunciando a tempestade que viria. Não passava das três da tarde e ele tinha feito questão de não saber quem a pessoa era.

O lorde das trevas tinha lhe dito um nome, uma profissão e um endereço, era tudo que ele precisava saber. A maldição da morte era quase tão verde quanto os olhos da mulher que ele amava e isso o lembrou de como ela nunca falaria de novo com ele, mesmo se ela sobrevivesse, no final, porque ele não era quem ela esperava que ele fosse, ele nem ao menos era quem ele mesmo esperava que ele fosse.

**N**o dia do casamento de Lily e Potter o sol latejava e fazia todos pensarem que era o dia perfeito para a ocasião. Ele sabia que Lily preferia a chuva, mas que isso não importava porque ela estaria feliz de qualquer jeito. Severus sempre soube que a ruiva era completamente apaixonada por Potter e ele por ela. Ele nunca aprovaria aquele casamento, mas sempre soube que os dois foram, no seu curto tempo juntos, mais felizes do que ele foi durante toda a sua vida.

Ele assistiu o casamento, de bem longe, sem que ninguém o percebesse. Tinha passado a noite interior inteira rezando para que não chovesse naquele dia e suas preces foram atendidas. Ele não se lembrava de mais nada, além dos olhos e do sorriso de Lily.

**S**everus estava literalmente petrificado no dia em que Lily e Potter morreram. Ele teria tentado impedir, mesmo que tivesse que morrer no caminho. Não fazia sentido algum viver num mundo sem Lily Evans, de qualquer jeito.

Ele tinha plena consciência do que iria acontecer, tinha usado todo seu estoque de mentiras e seu talento em oclumência para tentar fazer o lorde das trevas acreditar que ele não precisava ser petrificado. Como recompensa ele não levou uma maldição imperdoável, mas ele sentia que seria bem melhor do que ter ficado ali, parado, por tanto tempo, apenas esperando acontecer.

**A** morte de Lily marcou sua troca de lados na guerra, apesar do lorde das trevas ter desaparecido, comensais precisavam ser presos e confissões precisavam ser feitas.

A chuva tinha marcado vários eventos depois disso, tinha marcado coisas que nem ele queria que marcasse, tinha o feito perceber verdades que ele não queria que fossem verdades e tinha destruído mentiras que ele tinha contado para si mesmo.

**E**stava chovendo quando Severus descobriu que o lorde das trevas tinha voltado, de verdade, em 1995. A marca negra no seu braço ardia tanto e trazia tantas memórias ruins que ele se mataria se não soubesse que tinha uma pessoa para vingar.

Como se ver Harry Potter e seus olhos verdes, todos os dias, não fosse tortura o bastante para Severus, ele ainda tinha que trabalhar como agente duplo para a Ordem e agüentar Sirius Black, o cachorro infernal de quem ele se livraria sem pensar duas vezes.

Ele também detestava a chuva. Memórias de Lily vinham a sua cabeça o fazendo perder a noção das coisas, o fazendo esquecer que não, ele não podia matar Pettigrew e não, ele não poderia tentar matar o lorde das trevas pelo que os dois fizeram com a ruiva.

Naqueles tempos, tudo que ele queria era poder esquecê-la por alguns momentos para conseguir raciocinar e não precisar de alguém lhe dizendo o que fazer a todo instante.

**N**ão chovia enquanto Dumbledore dizia para Severus que ele teria que o matar ou quando o quadro de Dumbledore descobriu sobre a forma de seu patrono – uma corça -, ele nunca soube se deveria ou não ficar grato por isso. Se ele soubesse o seu futuro, talvez ele não tivesse perdido seu tempo pensando nisso.

Matar Dumbledore não foi fácil quando ele queria ser uma pessoa melhor, por Lily e por ele mesmo. Ele o fez do mesmo jeito, sabendo que o sentimento de vingança ainda o consumia, mesmo que ele quisesse mudar

Ele ainda teve que fazer muitas outras coisas que ele se arrependeria antes de chegar perto de conseguir sua tão almejada vingança, ele tinha visto tantas mortes, tanta coisa que ele desejava esquecer e não podia. Tinha dias que ele não saía do seu escritório de diretor, em 1997, culpando a tudo e a todos pela sua falta de vontade de viver e pelo fato dele não conseguir fazer uma coisa boa com a sua vida.

Ele culparia Dumbledore por não proteger Lily como ela deveria ser protegida, o lorde das trevas por matá-la, Potter por ser um marido e pai horrível, Pettigrew por ter traído seus amigos, Black por não ter estado lá para protegê-los, Lupin que, nem mesmo sendo um maldito lobisomem, não ajudou em nada também. E, principalmente, ele mesmo, que deveria ter estado ao lado de sua melhor amiga de infância, de seu primeiro e único amor, durante tudo, independente de palavras ditas.

O tempo parecia não passar e o final de tudo parecia estar tão perto, em sua mente, tão perto e tão longe ao mesmo tempo.

**A** última coisa que passou pela cabeça de Severus, enquanto o lorde das trevas se desculpava, em adiante, por ter que o matar, era se estava ou não chovendo do lado de fora da casa dos gritos. Enquanto Nagini o mordia, ele pensou que tudo que ele tinha feito tinha sido em vão, até que, momentos depois, ele viu Potter.

A dor era inexplicável e não melhorou enquanto ele via Potter em sua frente, a perfeita mistura da personalidade e da aparência de seus pais. Ainda teve forças de chamar o nome do garoto e lhe entregar as memórias que o ajudariam a vencer a guerra.

No momento em que seus olhos negros se encontraram aos olhos esmeralda de Potter, exatamente idênticos aos de Lily, se os óculos fossem tirados, a dor parou e ele finalmente acreditou em toda a babaquice de destino que tentaram empurrar para ele durante toda a sua vida.

Naquele momento, seu último momento, ele se lembrou de tudo que ele tinha passado e sua idade ainda permitia ter como memória e percebeu que tudo realmente deveria ser destino. Tudo que ele passou serviu para o ajudar a descobrir o que ele deveria fazer e no que ele era bom.

Desde a vez que ele viu Lily pela primeira vez até quando ele soube da sua morte, tudo isso o levou para onde ele estava agora. Levou todo mundo para onde eles estavam e, talvez, se ele não tivesse se apaixonado por Lily Evans, ele nunca teria percebido que seus conceitos de bruxos eram errados e o lorde das trevas teria ganhado a guerra.

Naquele momento, não importava se fazia sol, se a noite tinha chegado, se nevava ou se chovia do lado de fora, só importava que ele havia feito algo que Lily iria se orgulhar e ele seria eternamente lembrado por isso.

"**A**lbus Severus," Harry disse calmamente, de modo que ninguém além de Ginny pudesse ouvir, e ela foi educada o bastante para fingir acenar para Rose, que já estava a bordo do trem. "você recebeu o nome de dois diretores de Hogwarts. Um deles foi sonserino e, provavelmente, o homem mais corajoso que eu já conheci."

-----------

"_O Imperador representa o mundo patriarcal, no sentido do logos (do racional). Ele vem para ordenar, para dar nome às coisas, utilizando-se não só do intelecto, mas também da sensibilidade e da emoção. Há uma lenda que diz que Satanás foi convidado juntamente com Adão para dar nomes aos bichos, em um concurso instituído por Deus. Obviamente seria necessário ao nomeador dos bichos ser no mínimo capaz de ordenar as coisas, característica esta que o rei do caos certamente não possuía. Assim, Adão ganhou o concurso. [...]_

_O império é conquistado pela razão. Ao mesmo tempo a águia do lado esquerdo lembra o mundo espiritual. Ele não a segura como a Imperatriz. A Imperatriz precisa do escudo, ele não mais precisa dele, ele está ali apenas à sua disposição. O par real está conectado, uma vez que as águias olham-se, voltadas uma para a outra (vide carta da Imperatriz)._

_A postura do Imperador dá a entender que ele está aberto para as quatro dimensões (veja a perna cruzada desenhando o quatro). Até aqui tínhamos as três dimensões do tempo: passado, presente e futuro. O quatro introduz a dimensão do espaço. Observemos também que o Imperador é mais velho do que o Mago. Ele é o Mago que envelheceu. Ele é aquele que passou pelos três estágios e que atingiu o discernimento do número quatro. A Papisa é a guardiã do antigo, a Imperatriz é a reveladora de uma nova ordem, o Imperador é o classificador das coisas pelo exercício da razão._

_Este é o caminho de Heh que significa janela. Cabe-nos aqui reconhecer os potenciais existentes dentro de nós, discernir e encontrar o que realmente nos cabe e no que realmente somos bons._

_O um se transforma em dois, o dois se transforma em três, e do terceiro vem o um como quatro._" (Maria Prophetisa)


End file.
